User blog:TheBlueRogue/Monster Hunter Community Choice Awards
Gathering all Hunters! To celebrate the release of Monster Hunter Generations, we've put together a Community Choice Awards for the Monster Hunter series. This series has been a longtime favorite for it's frantic combat system, massive boss fights, expansive crafting system, and strength of it's community. Now it's time to decide which weapons, styles, and monsters are the best of the best! Vote for your favorite choice among these ten categories to see what will come out on top. Voting will be close on July 30th, 2016. So be sure to get your votes in before then. For all new and veteran hunters out there - Happy Hunting! 'Favorite Main Monster Hunter Game' File:Logo-MH1.png| Monster Hunter File:Logo-MHF1.png| Monster Hunter Freedom File:Logo-MHF2.png| Monster Hunter Freedom 2 File:Logo-MHFU.png| Monster Hunter Freedom Unite File:Logo-MH3 EN.png| Monster Hunter 3 File:Logo-MH3U.png| Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate File:Logo-MH4U.png| Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate File:Logo-MHGen.png| Monster Hunter Generations 'Favorite Blademaster Weapon Type' File:MHGen-Great Sword Equipment Render 001.png| Great Sword File:MHGen-Long Sword Equipment Render 001.png| Long Sword File:MHGen-Sword and Shield Equipment Render 001.png| Sword and Shield File:MHGen-Dual Blades Equipment Render 001.png| Dual Blades File:MHGen-Hammer Equipment Render 001.png| Hammer File:MHGen-Hunting Horn Equipment Render 001.png| Hunting Horn File:MHGen-Lance Equipment Render 001.png| Lance File:MHGen-Gunlance Equipment Render 001.png| Gunlance File:MHGen-Switch Axe Equipment Render 001.png| Switch Axe File:MHGen-Charge Blade Equipment Render 001.png| Charge Blade File:MHGen-Insect Glaive Equipment Render 001.png| Insect Glaive 'Favorite Gunner Weapon Type' File:MHGen-Light Bowgun Equipment Render 001.png| Light Bowgun File:MHGen-Heavy Bowgun Equipment Render 001.png| Heavy Bowgun File:MHGen-Bow Equipment Render 001.png| Bowgun 'Favorite Hunting Style' MHGen-Great Sword Equipment Render 002.png| Guild Style MHGen-Hammer Equipment Render 002.png| Striker Stryle MHGen-Light Bowgun Equipment Render 002.png| Aerial Style MHGen-Dual Blades Equipment Render 002.png| Adept Style 'Favorite Village in Generations' File:MHGen-Kokoto Village Screenshot 001.png| Kokoto Village File:MHGen-Pokke Village Screenshot 001.png| Pokke Village File:MHGen-Yukumo Village Screenshot 001.png| Yukumo Village MHGen-Bherna and Moofah Screenshot 001.png| Bherna 'Favorite Quest Type' MHGen-Larinoth Screenshot 014.jpg|'Village Quests' MHO-Gravios Screenshot 004.jpg|'Hunters Hub Quests' FrontierGen-Mi-Ru Screenshot 035.png|'Special Permit Quests' FrontierGen-Mi-Ru Screenshot 033.png|'Event Quests' 'Favorite Monster Type' MH4-Zamtrios Render 001.png| Amphibians MH4-Iodrome and Ioprey Render 001.png| Bird Wyverns MHGen-Glavenus Render 001.png| Brute Wyverns MH4U-Hermitaur Render 001.png| Carapeaceons MHGen-Blangonga Render 001.png| Fanged Beasts MH4-Zinogre Render 001.png| Fanged Wyverns MH4-Khezu Render 001.png| Flying Wyverns MH4-Aptonoth Render 001.png| Herbivores 3rdGen-Ludroth Render 001.png| Leviathans MH4-Felyne Render 001.png| Felynes MH4-Seltas Render 001.png| Neopterons MHGen-Lavasioth Render 001.png| Piscine Wyverns MH4-Najarala Render 001.png| Snake Wyverns MHGen-Amatsu Render 001.png| Elder Dragons 'Most Deadly Deviant Monster in Generations' MHGen-Redhelm Arzuros Render 001.png| Redhelm Arzuros MHGen-Stonefist Hermitaur Render 001.png| Stonefist Hermitaur MHGen-Hellblade Glavenus Render 001.png| Hellblade Glavenus MHGen-Snowbaron Lagombi Render 001.png| Snowbaron Lagombi MHGen-Silverwind Nargacuga Render 001.png| Silverwind Nargacuga MHGen-Dreadking Rathalos Render 001.png| Dreadking Rathalos MHGen-Dreadqueen Rathian Render 001.png| Dreadqueen Rathian MHGen-Drilltusk Tetsucabra Render 001.png| Drilltusk Tetsucabra MHGen-Grimclaw Tigrex Render 001.png| Grimclaw Tigrex MHGen-Crystalbeard Uragaan Render 001.png| Crystalbeard Uragaan MHGen-Deadeye Yian Garuga Render 001.png| Deadeye Yian Garuga MHGen-Thunderlord Zinogre Render 001.png| Thunderlord Zinogre 'Favorite Elder Dragon in Generations' Alatreon.png| Alatreon MHGen-Amatsu Render 001.png| Amatsu MH4U-Chameleos Render 001.png| Chameleos MH4-Kirin Render 001.png| Kirin MH4-Kushala Daora Render 001.png| Kushala Daora MHGen-Nakarkos Render 003.png| Nakarkos MH4-Shagaru Magala Render 001.png| Shagaru Magala MH4-Teostra Render 001.png| Teostra 'Most Deadly Flagship Monster in Generations' MHGen-Astalos Render 001.png| Astalos MHGen-Gammoth Render 001.png| Gammoth MHGen-Mizutsune Render 001.png| Mizutsune MHGen-Glavenus Render 001.png| Glavenus __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts Category:News